Want
by mel-dickinson
Summary: While Princess Bubblegum and and Marceline have been "more than friends" for a short while now, PB wants more. Can they forget the past and have a future together?


**A/N: GUYS. WHAT IS UP? Sorry I've been MIA. Lots of life is happening. This is the first fic I've written in a while and I'm a bit rusty, but I still hope you enjoy!**

 _Want_

It was the dead of night and rain poured down, but Princess Bubblegum knew the kingdom like the back of her pink hand. She knew every side road and shortcut, but she couldn't get to her destination without passing the graveyard.

Starchy sat in front of his house keeping an eye on the graveyard. The last thing the kingdom needed was another zombie invasion.

"Princess!" Starchy called out over the rain. PB reluctantly stopped. He pulled out an umbrella and met her at the gate to the graveyard. "Why are you always out here so late?"

"Princess duties call even in the middle of the night." She said without making eye contact with him. She pulled her raincoat closer, but the rain still dripped down her collar. She cursed herself for not getting a proper coat on a night like this. 

Starchy shrugged. "Whatever you say." He ran back to his porch and sat down.

 _Innocent candy people_ , PB thought as she walked past the graveyard. She wished she was as naïve as them. Sometimes she wanted Starchy to ask about where she was going since she went by there nearly three times a week, but he never asked. Always assumed she was on a mission for the kingdom.

After walking a bit longer, she slipped into the cave. The air in the cave was moist, but at least it was warmer than the air outside. She shook the rain off her coat and pushed her pink hair out of her eyes. The little purple house was in sight.

Marceline never waited by the window for her, but PB knew Marcy knew she was there. When PB reached the front door, it swung open on its own. PB stepped inside, pulled of her coat, and slipped of her muddy shoes. She wore a large pink sweater beneath her jacket. Marcy never had a fire going, even on cold nights like this.

"Be down in a minute!" Marceline shouted from upstairs. PB took a seat on the rock-hard couch and pulled her knees to her chest. She looked around the room. Nothing much had changed about this place since Marceline moved back to the Candy Kingdom. The walls were pink and her axe-guitar sat in the corner next to her amp. PB thought about making herself a cup of tea, but the idea of consuming anything made her stomach churn.

Marcy's head poked out from the ladder hole. Her long black hair fell above her head from where she hung upside-down.

"Hey, Bonnie," Marceline grinned and flashed her fangs.

"Hey." PB muttered trying not to make eye contact.

"Hey?" Marceline laughed and drifted down the ladder. She was wearing a tight, grey tank top, no bra, and a pair of pink panties. PB tried not to smile at the sight of them. They were the pair that Marcy stole from her drawer at the castle. Marceline sat next to PB and wrapped her arms around the princess. PB stopped breathing for a second. She wondered how it felt to not have a beating heart.

"Hey?" She repeated. "That's all I get?"

PB wasn't in the mood for Marceline's games. She was tired, exhausted from her princess duties. She didn't feel like playing along. PB sighed and leaned into Marceline's chest. But Marceline pulled back. Her brow furrowed, confused.

"What's wrong, lady?" Marceline asked.

"Nothing," PB lied. She climbed off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She put the kettle on to boil some water. Tea sounded fantastic right about now.

"Something is obviously wrong!" Marcy shouted from the other room. She followed PB into the kitchen. "What did Ice King do today?"

"Oh, just the usual," PB searched for a tea bag in the cabinets. "He captured princesses and then Finn, Jake, and myself had to save them from their impending doom."

"I thought he was past that," Marcy watched PB poke around the kitchen. PB imagined what a stranger would say about their relationship: just best friends hanging out on a stormy night, making some tea. That's what Marceline probably thought tonight was about: hanging out among other things.

PB and Marceline had been seeing each other for the past month. Nothing was official other than their late night get-togethers at Marcy's place. The two would hang out, PB usual read some of Marcy's ancient books, and Marcy picked at her guitar. Later, they would make their way upstairs. But PB knew tonight was going to be different. She wanted something different.

"It's in the cabinet left of the sink," Marcy broke PB from her trance. "You know where it is without me telling you, though."

"Sorry," PB muttered and reached for the tea cabinet, but Marceline grabbed her wrist. It was a sudden, but gentle touch. Marceline pulled PB into her as if she were about to lead a waltz. Marcy's arm was wrapped around PB's thin waist. PB wanted to feel warmth from Marceline, but all she felt was her ice-cold vampire hand.

"Talk to me," Marceline put her face into PB's neck. A shiver went down PB's spine and she finally let her body melt into Marceline's.

PB swallowed hard. NO matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the words out. She wanted to tell Marceline how she felt, but—

"Please, talk to me." Marcy pleaded in a whisper.

"I want you," PB said into a mess of black hair.

"Okay…" Marceline's pulled back. PB wouldn't look into her dark eyes. "We can go upstairs."

"No," PB's voice quivered. "I _want_ you."

Marceline let go to PB completed and leaned on the fridge. "Shit, Bonnie." Her black hair hung over her face.

PB turned back to the stovetop and watched the steam rise out of the spout. She wanted to run away, to cry, to just get away from Marceline, but she couldn't. She could never get away from her. She wouldn't let herself do that.

"I knew this was going to happen," Marceline muttered. "May I remind you that you were the one who broke up with me and then some time later asked me to be your fuck buddy?"

PB bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. Marceline was standing right in front of her. PB finally spoke up about how she felt knowing it would, but hoping it wouldn't, leave her in shambles.

Marceline sighed. "I thought we were fuck buddies, and that's it. That's all you told me it would be." Marceline grabbed a hair tie from the counter top and pulled her hair back. The bite marks on her neck were clearly visible. PB wanted to kiss them, but with all her strength, she held herself back.

"We didn't really talk about it." PB mumbled softly. She remembered the night perfectly when Marceline drifted into her bedroom. Marceline wordlessly climbed into bed with PB.

"You mean we didn't really 'define the relationship'?" She asked using air quotes. But Marceline was wearing PB's panties. They had some sort of relationship that was worth defining.

The kettle began to whistle making them both jump. In a fluster of emotions, PB turned off the stovetop.

"Here," Marceline reached for two teacups on the highest shelf.

The two sipped their tea in silence for several minutes before Marceline finally spoke in a calm voice: "Bonnie, you broke my heart."

Marceline's words felt like a knife through the heart. PB felt the tears building in her eyes, but held them back. She knew she destroyed Marceline, but she couldn't be in a relationship at the time. She was so young and vulnerable. She needed to sort out her life and who she was. She was running a kingdom for lump's sake.

"I miss you," PB blurted out. "I miss us. I miss my best friend."

There was more than sadness in Marceline's dark eyes. There was concern.

"You still have me," she said.

"Not in the way I want."

"Once again, it's all about you." Marceline put her tea down, landed her feet on the floor, and began to braid her black hair. PB knew she was trying to distract herself from saying too much.

"Marcy…" PB wanted to reach for Marcy so badly.

"Don't 'Marcy' me, Bonnibel." Marceline snapped.

PB stepped forward, and Marceline stepped back into the counter. PB whispered, "What do you want?"

Marceline stared into PB's eyes. PB remained silent, waiting for the other woman to talk, but she wanted to just let Marceline know that she loved her and always had.

"I wanted you for a long time after we broke up," Marceline finally said. "Then I dated Ash and I still wanted you, but you didn't want me. You only wanted Bonnie."

"I thought that what you wanted was to be left alone. When you left Ooo, I didn't try to contact you. Not once." The distance and not knowing where Marceline had gone killed PB. But when she learned Marceline was living in the Nightosphere again, it worried her even more. She wanted Marceline to be safe, but the demon realm was no place for an unstable vampire.

"But I wanted you to contact me. Living with my dad again was hell." Marceline gave a weak smile. PB rolled her eyes trying to contain her own grin. This was why she loved Marceline so much. She made her laugh no matter what was wrong. She wanted that positivity in her life all the time.

"I'm scared," Marcy whispered. "You broke my heart once before. What makes me think you're not going to do it again? You pushed me away. You tore my heart out of me and then did a fucking dance on it. What makes me think you're not just as involved with yourself as you were before?"

PB stepped forward and this time Marceline had no place to go. She could have floated away, but she stood her ground. PB first reached for Marceline's neck where her two bite marks were, and then dragged her fingertips up to her cheek. Her skin was so soft and cold. PB stared at the other woman's lips before leaning in to kiss them.

Without hesitation, Marceline wrapped her arm around PB and kissed her passionately. Nothing in the world could break them apart right now. When PB finally pulled back she said, "I'm not going to hurt you again."

"You can't promise me that." Marceline kissed PB on the cheek and pulled her in again.

"Then you have to trust me." PB said into Marceline's chest.

Marceline laughed, "You know I can't do that either."

PB grabbed Marceline's chin and pull her in for another kiss.

"I swear, though," Marceline began, "the moment you start getting too involved in your science experiments, I'm done."

"But science is a huge part of who I am—"

"I know that," Marceline laughed before placing her lips on PB forehead. "But save some time for me."

"I can do that."

"Good."

 **A/N: I haven't been keeping up with AT lately, but I do know that their relationship is canon. Let me know if I need to make changes. I love you all. THANKSSS FOR READING AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
